


Give in, Good Doctor

by ClaxiaUramaki



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Schneeplestein, Doggy Style, Erotic, Funny, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smutty, Top Antisepticeye, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/ClaxiaUramaki
Summary: Antisepticeye and Dr. Schneeplestein have been bad again. Since they won't stop fighting and arguing, Jack decided to lock them up in the basement so they would sort out things, having Jackieboy-man outside guarding the door just in case. Anti grows irritated and sexually frustrated as hours pass while Schneeplestein seems to be more worried about the possible bacteria in this dusty place.





	Give in, Good Doctor

"And you stay there until you two have sorted out your shit!!" Said a brown-haired man, locking a door to a room that was basically the basement. He stared at the said door for a few moments before huffing and walking away. It was the best for everyone. The good doctor and the glitch bitch were definitely out of line today. They always had their arguments and discussions but oof- this time... it was worse than he could have imagined! Anti's wrath made every technologic object freak out til the point of breaking. A complete mass of waste of money... just great.

The doctor pulled up his mask and groaned under it. This basement was just filled with dust and... god knows what else! Probably a bunch of bacteria! Was that also the mattress Marvin destroyed in one of his attempts of practicing new spells...? Why didn't Jackie throw it away already? He wasn't thinking he could fix it, could he... ahh, goddamnit. That kid. Always thinking he can fix stuff because he's a hero. "Zis is all your fault, you know zat?" Said Schneeplestein, turning his head a little and giving a small glare to the black-eyed man that was ready to start smashing the door.

"S̕hu̶t.̡ Th͡e̸ ̧f̨uc̸k̶ ̢up̶ ̡D̕oc͠tor. ̷I̢t's ҉not͝ ͏m̶y̶ ͏fa҉ul͠t̸.̡ It's͝ Y͡O͞ƯŖS.̕" Growled Anti, stepping closer to the door and hitting it with his fist so he could try and get someone's attention- maybe Marvin with his 'opening door' spell or Jackie with his superstrength. Even the stupid zombie could help open this door by munching the door enough to make a hole. Goddamnit. God fucking damn it. How could this know-it-all blame him for absolutely EVERYTHING? How the fuck did he have the guts to do that? It was his, ALL his. With his stupid 'stop corrupting things' bullshit.

The doctor rolled his eyes and pretended he didn’t hear the bullshit Anti was pulling. He had the habit of blaming others for things he had done himself… never having the balls to admit it. It was something he and Jack and Jackie and… well, basically everyone in the apartment was so jaded about it but… oh well. It’s not like it was the worst thing ever. Sure that glitch bitch was bad news but you could say he did have his good side. As long as you gave him attention he was a good boy. You just had to talk to him or… just do whatever he wanted even if you didn’t like it. Like a master controlling his puppets. He was good at that. 

Despite that, the Doctor didn’t like Anti much. Not after tricking him into doing things so many times. Tricking him and making him think things that weren’t true. Lifting his hopes and then crushing them on the floor and stepping on them. Schneeplestein even thought he hated Anti but did he really? Maybe. The Doctor had a good heart and he couldn’t completely hate someone even if they did the worst thing ever. He was always ready to give second or third chances, even to the demon over there. But that was the mistake he always did. A mistake he couldn’t help but do every time. Just because he had a kind heart.

The two men stood in the basement locked up for two hours already. Despite Anti’s constant bangings on the door, no one came to help them get out of there. Marvin did come and asked if they were okay but he was immediately pushed away by Jackie, telling him that no one was allowed to ‘talk to the bad boys until they fixed their shit’. That happened quite fast though- was that superhero guarding the door? That was not necessary, the door was locked and neither Scheep or Anti knew how to open locked doors. Eventually Anti stopped smashing the door feeling tired and he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Schneeplestein tried to stay closer to the door now that the glitching man was away from it to keep himself away from the dust, germs and other possible bacteria located in this environment. He was so worried about that he didn’t even think there would be spiders or giant months sleeping somewhere. This place was nightmare fuel. 

“S̡o͜.̕..̴ w̢h͢a̶t͡?” Anti muttered under his breath. He was tired of being here locked up with another person, even if it was someone he knew since years ago. He wasn’t even mad anymore, just jaded, wanting to have his privacy, wanting to be alone. He had his usual needs and it wasn’t like he could do them in front of someone else. He was so frustrated and irritated.

“Vhat?” Schneeplestein looked at Anti as he didn’t quite understand what the other had said. He raised an eyebrow, shivering a little because it was getting cold. The Doctor was hugging himself, shrinking a little and trying to keep himself warm. Honestly, he was feeling the same way as Anti did. Probably with not many ‘needs’ as him but he did want to have his privacy as well, to read a book or study some more because he was a 100% real doctor and… real doctors studied. A lot. 

Anti shrugged. “J̶ac͠k ҉ex͢pec͘ts҉ ͝us̢ to͡ ̴ma̢ke ͢ưp ͟or̴ ̴so̕m̵et͠h͠ing.̢” He sighed, getting up from the floor and whipping off the dust off his ripped black jeans. Since he wasn’t feeling mad at Schneeplestein he didn’t know what the hell to do now. Was Schneep still mad? He would avoid eye contact whenever Anti tried to look at him. 

“Zat’s right” The doctor affirmed nodding his head and pulling up his glasses. And no, he wasn’t mad at Anti anymore. He was just irritated- being locked up didn’t feel good. So what now? Maybe he could convince Jackie to open the door somehow…

“W̛hat͞ d҉o̶ ͟yo̶u̸ s͏u͏g̸g͜est̷,҉ Doctor̵?҉” The black-eyed asked, crossing his arms and walking around.

Schneeplestein went silent for a moment, thinking, and whispered so Jackie couldn’t hear. “I waz zinking we could convince Jackie to open up za door” He explained, staying away from the door as much as he could just in case.

Convince Jackie? And how were they going to do that? Not only that superhero needed good reasons to do something but he was so fucking stubborn. If it was Jack himself trying to convince him, sure, it would work, because he was the boss, but neither he or Scheenplestein were. “H̶o̶w ͠are͡ ͏w͟e ̛goin̵g t͝o ͠do̴ ̕t͜hat?”

“We just gotta make him zink we made up. Act like we are... friends” Schneep narrowed his eyes and smirked under his mask, raising his index finger looking like he had the greatest idea ever. On the other hand, Anti looked unamused and not impressed at all. In fact, he thought that idea was quite bad. Everyone knew him and the Doctor were far from being friends so how could he be so stupid and suggest that?

“Th̡at͡'̧s n͘o̕t ͟goin̷g to ͢w҉ork” Sighed Anti, rubbing his neck where a large and red scar was located. It usually started to bleed whenever he got furious or overly excited with something, obviously making a great mess.

The Doctor shook his head and looked offended at the black-eyed man. “Vhat are you saying? We didn’t even try it out yet!” 

Anti was getting more frustrated and irritated. He frowned and pursed his lips, his head twitching as well. He wanted to get out of here and be alone, he wanted to fucking have his private time. He approached the door, forcefully pushing Schneeplestein away from it and he banged on the door with his fists. “Y̛o̕u ͜͝fu̕c̶k͞i̡n̷g ̸͢waņ̕n͟͠a͘be s͢͢͜u̶̕p͘͠͡e͞͏r͝h̛e̕ŗ̕ǫ͡!̴̷ O̵͡͠pe͠n͠ ̶͞t͘͝h̕i̸̧͘s ͏fu̵c͞k҉͡i̵̷n̕͡g͠ ͝͡do͜͡o̷r ̴͢rig̷ḩ̕͜t ͢͟n̛͜ow!” He yelled angrily.

Schneeplestein almost tripped with his own feet when he was suddenly pushed away by Anti and he groaned, leaning against a wall. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Jackie squeaked and jumped in surprise hearing the sudden bangs on the door. The masked-man frowned and shook his head. “Not happening! Boss said to you two makeup!” He insisted.

Anti growled and the scar on his neck started to bleed. Clearly, he was mad right now. He banged the door one more time. “D̴o y͡ou̢ t̡h͢i̷n͡k ̷I̶ ca͝r̷e ąbou̸t̢ wh͜at͜ t͠h̢aţ ͢w̛ea̡kli̸ng͡ ̡says͏?̶? ̶Ơpen̸.͏ Ţ͜͞H̡̧E ̕̕F̡҉U҉C͡K̡I̷̴͘N̡̛Ģ͞. D̶̢̛͡҉Ơ͘O҉̧͜͢͜R̵͜͞!̢͝͞!͘͞!̷̡” He yelled. And as he did, the only light bulb of the basement flickered a few times, making a buzzing noise as if it was about to explode into million pieces

Jackie made ears deaf while Schneeplestein groaned and covered his face. “Anti I vould really appreciate it if you didn’t blow up za only light bulb zis basement has” 

Anti moved away from the door with a rough movement and approached to the Doctor, grabbing the man from his collar and pulling him close. “Yo̴u ̵sh͟u̷t̸ ̸th͞e ̢fu̸c̢k ̧u̕p̕ D͠oc̵t̸oŗ. ͠Rem͡e̕m͝ber̕ t̡h̡i͠s ͜is̵ a͟ll y͘o̵ur ͟fa̴ult.” Anti growled with a deep voice, staring into Schneeplestein’s blue eyes.

The Doctor scowled and rolled them, frowning as he returned the glare. “Iz it really, though?” He said keeping his ground. He was not afraid. Anti didn’t seem to be carrying his knife so the Doctor had nothing to fear. 

Anti gritted his teeth, fangs in sight. He was absolute mad, the cut from his neck pouring, blood pumping hard inside him and his heart feeling like it would come out of his chest. The silent 10 seconds he stood staring at the other man felt eternal, for some reason. He felt a strange urge. His pants feeling tight. The grip from his hand became tighter and Schneeplestein glanced down at it for a moment, feeling Anti pulling him back now, against the wall. 

“V-Vhat the hell-?” Schneeplestein looked confused, having no idea what the hell Anti was doing right now. He looked so mad he would kill him but he didn’t have his knife so what the hell was going on? “Let go of me right now” He said firmly. 

Anti breathed roughly, almost as if he was growling like a dog and after pulling his mask off, he grabbed the back of the Doctor’s head, pulling it close enough so their lips would press against each other, forming a deep kiss. Scheenplestein froze, clearly not expecting such thing from Anti. This was… weird. Was it actually happening? Maybe he was just hallucinating. Yeah, how many hours has he been locked up in here with Anti? Not to mention all the dust and bacteria and ugh, all those disgusting things! So yeah. This was just probably in his head! Still… weird. Why would his head project such illusion? He didn’t feel sexually frustrated, did he? Besides, Anti was not capable of feeling love, was he? Schneeplestein highly disliked the black-eyed man but thinking about it carefully… there weren’t many things he knew about this man.

So Schneeplestein remained calming, kind of accepting the kiss in a way because he already assumed this is just an illusion. But Anti’s next movement made him think otherwise. The black-eyed man pressed his body up against Schneeplestein’s, noticing a hard bulge against his waist. The Doctor widened his eyes as his face turned showed a pink shade over his pale skin. Wait, that was not… that couldn’t be… oh god, no. Okay, this was real- this was very real! Schneeplestein started to panic and tried to pull Anti away but he didn’t cooperate. Instead, he gripped the Doctor’s side and hair, pressing him against the wall and almost crushing him against it with his body.

“M-Mmphn-- A-Ant--mphn!!” 

Anti had pulled his lips away from Schneep’s, making him be able to say of his name before slipping his tongue into other’s mouth, continuing to kiss him. Schneeplestein squeezed his eyes shut as Anti still had his own locked on the Doctor’s face, somehow feeling aroused by his expressions. Schneeplestein whined and squirmed, making complaint noises, trying his best to push the other away from his body because feeling his hard dick almost pressing against his own was not only a weird feeling, but really embarrassing as well!! And he was slightly scared as well because he never actually experienced sexual activities with another person and when Anti was excited he was impulsive, reckless, pretty much unable to control himself so who knew how far he would go!

With small breaths and sighs, Anti’s tongue danced along with Schneeplestein’s, getting tangled. Whenever the Doctor’s saliva slid down from his lips Anti would lick it off and continue kissing him, almost sweetly and very erotically. Finally, after a minute or two, Anti finally pulled back- although a small and almost invisible thread of drool connected the tip of their tongues, eventually breaking. Schneeplestein regained his breath, his hands and legs shaking, feeling a little light headed. Despite the kiss feeling really nice he felt the usual feeling he felt whenever he wanted to satisfy himself after a stressful day of work. On the other hand, Anti continued staring at the other, looking hungry, wanting to taste more so he could satisfy himself. He didn’t care about Schneep right now. He only did this for himself.

“V-Vhat the HELL was that Anti! Vhat’s wrong wiz you??” Schneeplestein avoided eye contact as he rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his white coat, not really realizing that he also had a bulge between his legs, although not as big as Anti’s, and that his face got pinker than before, almost a little red. 

Anti remained silent. Why Schneeplestein looking like that made him feel so… horny? Even much more than before? What the hell was this… could he possibly be just generally horny and wanting to plow his ass for the sake of pleasure. But he didn’t want to do just that. Like said before, Anti wanted to taste him some more. Taste every inch of his body, without that coat. Without that shirt or those pants. For some reason he wanted to have the Doctor completely naked and under his mercy.

Since it felt like the black-eyed was done, Schneeplestein tried to recover from this, fixing up his clothes since Anti messed them up with his gripping. But as he let his guard down Anti grabbed the Doctor by his shoulder and arm, gripping his coat once again and pulling him towards the damaged mattress- eventually pushing the man down on it with force. Schneeplestein yelped in surprise as he bounced on the mattress and upon realizing where he was now he panicked.

“Vhat are you doing- zis mattress is filthy! It has dust and probably spiders and even bacteria!! I could get a virus, let me go right now!!” Demanded Schneep, attempting to get up from it but Anti smirked, crawling on it and grabbing the Doctor’s hands with one of his own, pinning them down.

“O̧h ̕D͞oct͜ơr̛...̵ ͡I͠ thin͠k t͡he͘ o͞n͏l̡y҉ ͘v̛irus yǫu̵ sh͏oul͝d b̡ę w̢o͠rr̢yi͝ng a̸b͜ou̡t ̢r̡ight͝ ̵n͜o͞w͏ ͡i͡s͏ m͜҉̡̤̲̺̦͔̘̜̠̩e҉̜̙͙̹͍̣̮͙̹͍͈̘̪̳̟͘͝” Whispered Anti, followed by a giggle and a big grin.

Schneeplestein widened his eyes again, feeling chills down his spine. He didn’t know if what he felt was fear, horror or simple arousing but it did made his pants feel tighter. Anti hummed and leaned, kissing Schneeplestein again. He proceeded to slip his free hand under the Doctor’s shirt, feeling the warmth and softness of his body against his palm. He ran it down his chest, exploring every part of it. The tip of his fingers messed with one of Schneep’s nipples, his body jerking a little at the sudden feeling of one of his nipples being touched. The Doctor continued to whine and complain, even though his voice was muffled by the deep kiss. 

But he was running out of air. Whenever he tried to get it Anti attacked his mouth over and over again, like a desperate animal wanting to eat. Schneeplestein squirmed and whined, his breath increasing as Anti’s hand continued to explore the other man’s torso. He hated to admit it but this felt good even if it was Anti who was doing this. His kisses felt good, his caresses felt good, his fingers felt good. Part of him wanted this to end but he also wanted to give in because it felt good and… well, for now Anti wasn’t doing anything too bad.

Anti broke the kiss and moved his head down to kiss the Doctor’s neck and bare chest. He jumped a little at the new sensation and groaned, his legs shifting between Anti’s. He could barely move in this position and it was frustrating as hell. 

“A-Anti, stop-” Schneeplestein said, panting, trying to recover his breath after that long kissing. But even if he repeated to the other to stop, it didn’t seem to work. And he couldn’t get away from this strong grip. 

Anti’s mouth found the other’s right nipple and he opened his mouth, starting to suck it and mess with it with his tongue. Schneeplestein arched his back a little, gasping. Who could have thought he had sensitive nips? If he had known he wouldn’t have let Anti do this so damn easily. But the black-eyed enjoyed this reaction a little bit to much. He grinned to himself and sucked on the nipple harder, drooling a little, sliding his free hand down the Doctor’s torso and slipping it under his jeans, feeling his boner against his palm. Schneeplestein made another noise, his body shrinking and arching some more. 

“T-Take your hand out of zere…! A-Anti” Schneeplestein bit his lip, letting out a small moan as Anti groped the hardened flesh with a smirk. He licked his lips and lifted his head to observe the other’s expressions. They were so exciting and so… cute in a way. Anti wanted to see more of them and he would do anything to keep seeing them. 

Anti moved away, enough so he could undo Schneeplestein’s belt and take it off, pulling his pants down after that and taking them off, throwing them across the room with force. Schneeplestein squirmed and shifted his legs but it was no use. Anti was stronger than him no matter how much he struggled. He teared up, whining and shaking his head. 

“Anti, please, no” Said the Doctor between pants, but Anti didn’t listen. And he wasn’t going to. He didn’t feel like it, he was enjoying this so why stop now? Just because Schneeplestein didn’t like it? No… that was not true. The good Doctor enjoyed it as well. His expression and hard dick gave him away. 

However Anti did let go of Schneeplestein’s wrists but not because he was stopping. The black-eyed man pulled down the Doctor’s briefs, taking them off and spreading his legs enough to get between them. When he found himself comfortable, he leaned down, taking Schneeplestein’s hardened flesh into his hand, and into his mouth, almost devouring it all. The Doctor let out a long gasp, arching his back and gripping Anti’s hair.

“A-Aah Anti” Schneeplestein tried to speak properly and not in moans but it was almost impossible. Anti’s mouth felt so warm, so moist. Feeling his tongue mess with the tip and his fingertips mess with the base felt so fucking good. Schneeplestein breathed fastly, closing his eyes and relaxing onto the bed since this felt good. His fingers ran through Anti’s fluffy but messy hair, his toes curling up and gripping the edge of the mattress. “Anti…” Hummed the Doctor pleasantly. 

Anti hummed as well, feeling his own pants getting tighter as Schneeplestein continued to say his name in such sweet voice. He couldn’t understand why such noise made him want to just lose control and be wild. But wanting to keep hearing it, the man moved his head back and forth, taking it all in and using his tongue to lick around too. Still having a free hand, Anti moved towards his own jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down a little along with his underwear and actually taking his hard member out, proceeding to stroke himself and moaning pleasantly into Schneeplestein’s dick. 

Schneeplestein’s hips rocked along with Anti’s head movements, in rhythm, feeling himself getting close to the end. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, his sight a little blurry due to his eyes tearing up before. Despite them being ‘silent’, their small moans and pleasant hums could be heard. 

And Jackie who was still guarding the door had started to hear the sounds moments ago. He was shrinking, his face just as red as his uniform, feeling credibly embarrassed and also uncomfortable. He felt like running away into his room and hide under his blankets because no way he was used to this, not at all! But he couldn’t leave his position… he still had to guard the door in case those two were actually just joking and tried to get away! But that wouldn’t work… no way! But oh man. He really wished to hide somewhere and curl into a ball. “Y… You won’t trick me!” The hero said.

Schneeplestein tensed up, freezing. Shit- Jackie was still outside, he completely forgot!! The man squished his eyes shut again, feeling incredibly embarrassed knowing Jackieboy could hear their moans. “Anti, stop- Jackie is still outside!” He said quietly, trying to pull Anti’s head away.

Anti frowned and actually pulled away but he didn’t look quite happy with Schneeplestein doing that. And he didn’t seem to care either if Jackie was hearing them or not. Sitting up, the Doctor could see that Anti’s member was out and quite erected- that’s where he started to panic. 

“V-Vait- you aren’t going to do vhat I’m zinking you’re going to do, are you?” He asked, seeing Anti crawling closer and pulling his legs closer to the edge, having him between them. “Vait! No! It von’t fit in, you haven’t prepared anything! Anti!!” Schneeplestein panicked even more seeing the tip of Anti’s dick press against his entrance. His whole body trembled in fear, afraid that it might break in half or something. 

Hearing such thing Jackie widened his eyes and covered his face, also trying to cover his ears too but god dammit he didn’t have enough hands to cover everything. They were NOT doing naughty things, they were just joking around! Just so they could get out! Yeah. They were probably just… playing around… even if they were two adult men with jobs. Well Schneep was the only one with a job, Anti got fired a lot of times from technology stores because he exploded all the stuff whenever he got angry. Ugh. This was such a nightmare!! He wanted to cry.

Anti narrowed his eyes and stared down at Schneeplestein. Honestly… the view was quite gorgeous. Erected member, legs spread, blushed and sweaty face… and he wasn’t struggling anymore. He was more worried about not having preparation than anything else… haha… hahahaha. Anti giggled as his hands rubbed the Doctor’s legs. “D͡o͜ you͝ w̸a҉nt͘ m͏e̕ t͜o pr͘e̛p̨are ̴yo̢u͟, ̧Ḑo̕ct͜or͜...?̢” Said Anti in a slight mocking tone. Because it was funny how the tables were turned.

Schneeplestein pursed his lips and nodded. He would… really not enjoy it if Anti entered him just like that, with no preparation at all. He wasn’t really a fan of pain. “If you’re going to be my first, might as vell do it good” He said with a shaky breath.

Anti continued to look at Schneeplestein. He did want to see an expression full of pain on Schneep’s face but… his cute face wasn’t so bad either… who knows… maybe he could get to see both of them if he played his cards well. If he made the Doctor think everything was going to be okay… yeah… Anti grinned widely, pulling his hips back and moving two fingers into his own mouth, licking them a little. Since he couldn’t get his own lube from his room saliva was a good replacement. 

Schneeplestein scowled and looked down. Despite wanting more he couldn’t help but feel bad. He wasn’t like this or… at least he knew he wasn’t like this. So why did his body react in such way- why did it want more from this demonic man? He felt so dirty. He wasn’t like this… so hopefully… after this, his body wouldn’t want the feel of something inside it again. 

Anti finished licking his fingers, thinking they were fine like that and moved them towards the other’s entrance, pressing his finger tips against it to announce they were going in. Schneeplestein made a small noise that sounded more like a groan and tensed up as he felt Anti’s fingers sliding in. It was indeed a very weird sensation- he didn’t know if he liked it or no. Usually things from there came… out, not in. Thinking about it, it was disgusting. Good thing he showered twice everyday. His toes curled up again and he gripped the mattress’ fabric. Feeling Anti’s fingers stopping as they reached the end, he tried to relax a little but the other gave him no time for that. Anti moved his fingers fastly, thrusting Schneeplestein’s insides with them. 

“A-Ah!!! Anti-! S-Screw you!!” Schneeplestein teared up again because he could feel Anti’s nails scratching the interior of his bottom. Anti’s grin grew and he laughed, enjoying the Doctor’s pained face. Seeing his legs shift around he grabbed one of them with his free hand and continued to shove his fingers in an out at a fast pace, wiggling them around. “Anti, Anti, please” Begged the Doctor between breaths, squirming on the damaged mattress.

“I'͠m r̡e͏al͜ly ҉sor͜ry̨,͞ ̡D̵octor͏..̢.͜ ͝b̶ut s̢e̴e̢i̵ng you ̨suff̸e͞r͝ ̨is ͏f͟u̢n̴ t͡oo͠.” Said the black-eyed with an amused face, pushing his fingers further in, hoping to at least graze the Doctor’s sweet spot. 

Schneeplestein couldn’t keep his voice down now, which made Jackie outside suffer even more. Which made Anti feel even more aroused- probably the horniest he had ever felt since the day he was created. Green pupils glowed and fade in Anti’s black eyes and the light bulb of the basement flickered even more, making buzzing noises. But what they didn’t notice is that wasn’t the only light flickering- all the lights of the house were flickering, eventually and somehow changing the white light into a green one. 

Noticing the atmosphere change, all the egos and Jack felt weirded out- except Anti. Jackie looked around in confusion, Marvin, who was practicing card tricks in his room, accidentally made them burn getting startled by the change of lighting, Chase who was in a call with someone while cleaning his feet in the bathroom almost dropped his phone, Robbie… Robbie barely noticed. He was a zombie so he barely noticed things. But Jameson got surprised as well. As for Jack, he frowned, weirded out as well. He was kind of worried for Schneeps because he never saw something like this before and he had locked him up with Anti in the basement. The brown-haired rushed there, finding Jackie in a strange pose- like cringing really hard and covering his ears. It was weird.

“Jackieboy-man what’s going on?” He asked the hero, looking at the door. 

Jackie shook his head. “I didn’t hear you because I’m covering my ears, but if I uncover them, I’ll just hear those two making sounds and I feel like dying right now!” He whined.

Jack made a face. Sounds? Okay, what the hell was going on? It wasn’t common for Jackie to be like this so for sure it had to be something really bad. But if it was why wasn’t he doing something about it? This was- this was super weird. Jack approached the door but as soon as he was closed enough he was able to hear the sounds Jackie was mentioning. It was Schneeplestein… moaning? Jack tensed up, feeling uncomfortable. It was weird actually, it was between moaning and pained noises, he couldn’t really tell but they were definitely making him really uncomfortable. Now he knew what Jackie meant with wanting to die. “O-Okay you know what let’s just- let’s just go, this is even making me uncomfortable” He mumbled, patting Jackie on the back. “You did good dude, you did good”

Jackie whined and ran to his room with mega speed while Jack took a deep breath and glanced at the locked door. Okay… Schneeps and Anti fucked each other. Okay. Cool. Great for them, he guessed. But he wasn’t going to stay there and listen to their fun, he had better things to do. Like yelling to a camera.

Schneeplestein didn’t even have time to question how or why Anti changed the lighting of the bulb. Feeling his fingers thrusting his insides over and over again he couldn’t say anything but ‘aah’ or ‘uuh’ or ‘mhmm’. And he didn’t really know if he liked this at all, he just- felt his bottom warm and nice and he wanted more of it. He liked this sensation and he wanted to keep feeling it a while longer. 

“Y̕ou ͟seem͡ t͟o ̴b͝e͞ ha̕v̸iņg ̷f̶u͏n ͟D̛octo͘r” Said Anti with a wicked smile, slowing down the pace. 

Even if Schneeplestein refused to say something, it was true that he was having fun but admitting such thing made him feel dirty and he was NOT dirty. Instead, he asked something else. “V-Vhy… Vhy are you slowing down?” He asked with a shaky voice.

“Y̴our̛ pŗȩp҉a͡ra̛tion ͠is ͘alm͟o̷s̵t d͡o̕ne” Replied Anti, finally stopping and removing his fingers from Schneeplestein’s inside. He moved the fingers towards his mouth and casually licked them a little, so he could also have a taste of the good Doctor’s bottom. Not only that had to be lubed… his own dick had to be too. How else would fit in easily?

“Almost?” Repeated Schneeplestein, a little confused. What else was needed to be done? He looked at Anti and the green-eyed crawled onto the mattress again, grabbing the doctor’s arm and forcefully pulling him up so he would sit. “Ow!! Vhat the heck??”

Anti smirked and he grabbed the back of his head again, gripping his hair as he forcefully pushed Schneeplestein’s head down with his face in front of his erected member. “You'̵r̡e̵ g͟o͢i͜n͜g t͝o̵ ͜d͠o͝ ͠the s͟ame t̡hi͝ng ̷I̛ d͡i͟d ̸to yo͡u b̛ȩfo̶re” He demanded, not seeming to let go of Schneep’s hair anytime soon.

Schneeplestein flinched and scowled, looking up at the other annoyed. “Do you really expect me to put zis into my mouth??” Anti narrowed his eyes and gripped Schneeplstein’s hair tighter, making the other squeak a little in pain. “S-Stop it, don’t do zat! I’ll do it! Just don’t pull my hair like that!” 

“I̵'҉m ̶wait̴i̸n͟g.͢..̡” Muttered Anti in a deep voice, running his fingers through the other’s dense hair. Usually, he was a very patient man but patience was the last thing he had right now so he expected Schneeplestein to just obey his orders like a good puppet.

The Doctor gulped pursing his lips, staring at Anti’s hardened flesh that was right in front of his face. He took his sweet time to take it into his hands, making the green-eyed growl with impatience. Hesitatingly, he sticked his tongue out and gave the tip a few licks. The taste of it was… curious. A little bitter, and it was wet because it had been dripping some liquid. Schneeplestein didn’t particularly dislike it because coffee was bitter and he liked coffee- but this did not taste like coffee. It was far from it but… the taste was acceptable, which made it easier to keep licking it, eventually relaxing completely, his hands not shaking anymore. Schneeplestein felt more confident licking Anti’s tip, although the man pushed the Doctor’s hand down a little, like if he was telling him to lick the rest as well.

Schneeplestein groaned and glared at the other- there was no need to keep pushing, he thought with a small scowl. But he obeyed like a good puppet and licked the rest of Anti’s member, using both of his hands to caress it and rub it all over. Anti hummed pleasantly, breathing deeply. Despite not doing much the good Doctor was doing decently- he couldn’t complain. But he preferred if it was inside his mouth… and so he pulled the other’s head back, making him squeak a little.

“Ope͡n ̶y͡our̨ ͟mou͘t̢h̨” Demanded Anti, looking down at Schneep. The man looked down for a second before obeying and opened his mouth like his master told him to do. Anti moved his hips, sliding his dick into the Doctor’s mouth. He assumed he would be sucking it so before Anti could say anything he bobbed his head back and forth a little, but the green-eyed stopped him. “S͘ta̧y̴ ̷stil̴l.̸.͢. I͞'m go̢ing͏ to f͟u͏c҉k ̨yo͡ur m̧ou͏t̡h͡” He muttered, holding Schneeplestein’s head in place and moving his own hips instead into his mouth, again, back and forth.

The Doctor felt embarrassed with this. Did he really have to just stay there and let Anti do his thing? And hear his moans while he did nothing at all. His eyes traveled around the room, seeing how everything was tainted with green due to the light bulb’s new color. Honestly, it made the basement look more creepy and it was already creepy how it was before. He still didn’t know how Anti did this… he didn’t even think the man was capable of something like this- it was definitely a surprise. 

“Y͠o̕u s̸toppęd̸ ͟pay̶ing̸ ̷atten̕tion D͠ơc̴t̕o͡r͞” Mumbled Anti, tugging the Doctor’s hair a little to get his attention. Schneeplestein turned it to Anti again, looking up into his eyes. Did he really have to stay like this? “J͡u͡s̷t ̢look ̢a͠t m̵e, an̢d̵ ҉ǫn̕ly me.̢.. ̨u͘nd̢ers̛to͜o̶d?͘” He continued, increasing the speed of his movements. The other simply nodded, placing his hands on Anti’s sides. 

Anti’s breath increased as well, becoming pants after a small while. He held the Doctor’s head in place, gripping his hair and moving his hips further in. With shaky sighs he pushed his head forwards some more, forcing Scheeplestein to take it all in. The other made a choked noise and held himself onto Anti’s hips. Anti was starting to be a little rough with this and that meant bad news. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best not to gag but Anti pulled his hair again, thrusting into his mouth. “I͝ ͟sai̛d̢ look͡ ̧at̢ me͟, Ḩ̹͍̺̭̝̣͘ḛ̩͇͚̹̳̻͢n̫r̷̨̨̩i͘͢͏͖̣̘k̸̻̠͉̟̺͍̜̻” He growled in a deep voice, making Scheeplestein open his eyes widely and stare. 

The mention of his first name after all this time gave him chills. Somehow more aroused than he felt when Anti was fingering him. Schneeplestein drooled and made noises every time Anti thrust into his mouth, breathing roughly. Henrik’s face was priceless right now and he wanted to keep fucking it but he didn’t want to finish into his mouth. So after a few seconds Anti pulled Schneeplestein’s head back, the Doctor coughing with drool sliding down the corner of his lips, trying to recover his breath. 

Anti took a moment to recover his breath again, but after a few seconds he grabbed Henrik’s shoulder, forcefully pushing him down on the mattress once again and spreading his legs widely enough to get in between them. This time the Doctor had no excuse. He had no escape. “Th͟e̕r҉e҉'͟s no̴ turni͢ng͘ b̢a̧c͟k ͞no͢w͘, Do҉c҉t͡or̵” Said Anti, positioning himself properly and getting comfortable.

“V-Vait Anti- please be careful!” Begged Henrik, but who knew if Anti would listen to him. There was a high chance he was not going to so he thought if was really worth it beg such thing. Anti grinned and giggled, leaning close to the Doctor’s face.

“Ma̶y̧b̵e̸ ͢I ͏w͏i҉ll̵. ҉M͡a̴y͞b͏e̡ ̴n̕ot͟.̧” Said the green-eyed with a teasing voice, pressing up the tip of his member against Schneeplestein’s entrance once again. And before the good Doctor could say anything else, Anti shoved himself inside of Henrik, making the other let out a gasp and grip onto the mattress’ fabric. Experiencing such reaction made Anti laugh and he held himself onto the bed, with his arms on Scheeplestein’s sides. He gave the other no time to get comfortable or used to the feeling of having something bigger than two fingers inside of him, rocking his hips back and forth at a fast pace. 

Scheeplestein squeaked and gasped, tearing up again, covering part of his face with his arm. “A-Anti, stop! You’re being too rough!! A-Ack!” Whined Henrik, his legs shifting and squirming, but doing that only made Anti laugh even more, amused with Schneeplestein’s reactions and expressions.

“I ̵tḩou̡ght ͠yoų l͠i͘k͝e͜d͡ ̡it̴ r͢ou̧g̷h, H͏e͠n͘r̸i͞k̴...͝ ͢co̡ns̴ide̶r̨ing how m̴uc̸h͢ ̨yo͟u͝ ̧m̸o҉a͢nęd ̢w͏ith my ͘f̧ingers w̛e̡re̴ ̴deep ͠i̕n҉s̢id̷e̡ o͜f ͠you” Whispered Anti into the other’s ear, making him shiver and let out a cute sound. The green-eyed kept this pace for now, enjoying the Doctor’s pain. He knew that eventually Henrik’s ass would get used to this and he would like it in the end. “M̷mm... ̶is̕ ̷that ̧a҉ yes?̧” He chuckled.

Schneeplestein breathed fastly, slowly feeling how his body was getting used to this sensation but it was still painful and it didn’t help one bit that Anti didn’t take a second to stop so he could relax properly. “A-Anti… a-ah… you… you’re an asshole!!” Cursed Henrik, kind of laying on his own side so he could avoid eye contact.

“A̡m̢ I, ̶nơw?̕” Anti narrowed his eyes and moved one of Schneeplestein’s legs down, making him lay on his side completely. He had no problem fucking him like this, he didn’t need eye contact right now. He was enjoying himself thrusting into Henrik. He was pretty tight, possibly because this was his very first time being fucked by another man… Anti felt lucky to be the first. The demon grinned to himself and made his thrusts harder and faster, making the other moan louder. Schneeplestein felt his body tremble, his feet shifting and his toes curling up. He shrank, moaning after every thrust the other gave him. Yes, he started to feel good. This was starting to feel good but he wasn’t going to say it- that was embarrassing!

“I don’t… n-ngh I don’t even know vhy a-are you doing zis-” Schneeplestein tried to speak between moans and pants, feeling his body getting warmer and warmer. He was feeling so close and they just got started. And he had the feeling Anti wouldn’t stop even if he came… 

“Ha̡ha̴h͜a͟h̸a̸, I̛ do͝n't k̨no̢w ͞ei͘t̛her,͡ b̕u͝t ̢i͡sn̢'͟t̸ th҉įs͠ ̢f͘un,̧ ͢p͟upp͡et?” Laughed Anti, groping Henrik’s bottom and thrusting in deeper than before, causing him to arch his back and shrink his legs. “I̴'̛l͟l ̨taķe th̡a̡t̴ as͜ ͟a y͘es..̡.” He muttered to himself, enjoying the sound of his own hips hitting Schneeplestein’s ass, considering it quite arousing too. 

Schneeplestein shook his head. “S-Shut it! I’m… not… a-ahh…! I’m not your puppet!” He denied, moaning. 

Anti raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes. “W̧ha̡t͠'s ͘t͢h̢at̵.̷.̡.?͘” He asked, grabbing Schneeplestein and turning him around, forcefully positioning him into a doggy-style position where he lifted himself some more and continued his deep thrusts

“N-Nngah! I’m not-- I-- mhnn- I’m not y-your puppet, Anti…!” Schneeplestein continued to deny the fact that he was completely under Anti’s mercy and that he could do whatever he wanted to him. Feeling Anti lay his body on his back and his hand grope his member Henrik gasped again, burying his face onto the mattress to try and muffle his loud moans, but it was useless. 

“I͜ ͝ca͜n't ͘seem to̷ ͡h͝ęa͠r ̷wh̛at y͞ou͠'re sa̛y̨in̡g̨, ͢D͝octo͠r͟” Teased Anti, nibbling onto Henrik’s ear. He thrusted and stroked him at a fast pace and he felt how his body trembled. Teasing the tip with his thumb he could feel how wet it was and he smirked, panting a little. Schneeplestein’s inside felt so warm and tight. It was actually the first time he did it with someone else as well and he loved this sensation to bits. He could feel how Henrik’s insides wrapped his member, almost feeling like it was sucking him in. He could not put into words how good this felt. 

Tears fell from Schneeplestein’s eyes. He wasn’t crying because he felt pain, but an amount of pleasure that couldn’t be put into words either. Anti graced his sweet spot with his tip and he grew desperate, his pants increasing. “I… I’m… not… a-ahh~” Henrik moaned sweetly, unconsciously moving his hips at the same rhythm Anti was moving his. That was his cue. 

Anti gripped Schneeplestein’s ass with a hand while with the other he pushed his head against the mattress and begun to thrust roughly into him, easily reaching the other’s spot finally. Henrik moaned and arched his back, suddenly reaching his climax and a white and sticky liquid shooting out from his tip. Schneeplestein orgasmed as Anti continued to thrust into him, with tears still falling from his eyes. 

“I’m your puppet, I’m your puppet, master, I’m your puppet” Repeated Schneep between loud moans and pants. Hearing what he wanted to hear finally Anti felt content… but he wasn’t done with him just yet. Wanting to see his face again, Anti pushed Henrik’s back down with force and grabbed his legs, turning him around and returning to the position they were at first.

He took a good look at Henrik’s face. Wet and red cheeks, drool, full of pleasure. It was indeed a nice sight, nothing compared to his pained face. Sure it was nice to see it but this face was priceless. It was a face that clearly showed his dear master was doing a good job at plowing his insides. He was corrupting Scheenplestein and he did not regret it one bit

“Master, master, master” Panted Henrik, despite having come already, he felt like orgasming a second time. He kind of felt light-headed, almost unable to take in all this energy and power Anti had in. But Anti felt himself close to the end as well. Those moans were so goddamn arousing he felt like cumming already. 

Anti grunted thrusting Henrik with force a few more times before pulling back. The green-eyed breathed heavily, rubbing himself fastly and finally coming onto Henrik’s torso, moaning between rough pants. The sensation and Anti’s moans made him orgasm a second time, his whole body shaking and getting goosebumps. 

After coming, Anti stood silent for a while. Actually, both of them went quiet- only his breaths and pants were heard right now. But the silence was broken as Anti giggled and chuckled, staring down at Henrik. Ah, what a beautiful view… an exhausted Doctor, limp on the mattress, owned by Anti now. His green pupils fade out, his eyes returning to normal. The light returned to normal as well and so the other ones too. 

“V-Vhy… Vhy are you laughing…?” Question Schneeplestein, glancing at the other man in front of him. 

“B̨ȩc͠a̡ųse͟ I h̶ad a͠ l͠ot̡ o̵f̶ ̡fu̸n̛ wit͏ḩ ̡y̢o͞u͏ ̧tod̕ay͡,͘ ͠Hen̷rik” Anti replied simply with a small shrug and a grin on his face. Leaning closer to his face again, he whispered. “A͘ņd n͡ot ͝on͜ly̢ tha҉t͝..̴. ͠you͘'̧re͡ ̶my ͞pu͡ppe͏t ͢n̡ow͞,̨ to̡o” He said.

Henrik frowned annoyed and pushed Anti’s face back with both hands, sitting up on the mattress. “... I’m not. I vas simply following your game, zat’s all” He muttered, almost forgetting to clean off the white stains from his torso when he was about to pull down his shirt. He used his own coat to clean it, not having anything else useful to clean this mess. 

Anti frowned a little annoyed at that as well and he stared at Schneeplestein as he cleaned himself. “Yo͠u҉'̢re͘ ͘ą ͠b̸a͡d l͠ia̴r͠” He said in a serious tone, moving away to pull up his pants and underwear up too. 

“I am not lying!” Insisted Schneeplestein, getting up from the mattress to go get his pants and underwear. “If you zought I was going to give in so easily, you were completely wrong, my friend!” He said, turning around to go get his clothing, but he was stopped as Anti gripped his arm and he was forced to turn around again.

“Y͝ou͝'r͡e not g̴e͢t͜t̢ing ҉awa͜y f͞ŗo͝m thi̵s,̧ ͡D͘octo͢r͜.̵ ҉I͞ made̸ ̸you m͢i̡ne. ̸Yo҉u̴'͘r̢e ͢my ̕puppet͡ ̨n͞ow͟ ̸an̷d̨ ̶from now o̕n you͠ ̛w͟i͝l̷l do ͜as ͏I ̷s͜ay” Grumbled Anti, staring into Henrik’s eyes as he tightened the grip. “D̶i̡̝̯̫̳̜d҉͙ ̖I̧̪͓̲̘̗̫ ̖͕̝̝̜m̺̗̞̞͎͘ͅa̩̙̝͈͚ͅd̯͕͕̳̕ę͓͓̳ ҉̰̙̣m͏͖͙̻̘y͚̤̟ṣe͙̜͚̤̮̳̬l̴̬̩̺̘̟̤f̣͙͢ ̫̬̜̤̤̣͉̕cle̩̖̲a̛͎̪͔r̖.̷̥̦̥͈̱͖͔.̞̤ͅ.͕̭̝?̪̻”

Schneeplestein flinched wanting to get away from his grip but he already knew it was useless. Anti was definitely stronger than him so it was pointless fighting back. “... Vhateva, Anti” Said the Doctor, looking away.

Anti frowned and grabbed Henrik’s chin, forcing him to look at his face. “W̢̖̰̰̫̥̪h̳a͙̲̯͉t̞̭͍̹͉̫͚'s̸ ̯t̺͇͕h̯͡a̱͚͉t̹̼̰̲̗̱͟.̹.̰̮̠̩.̴̳͈?̘͔͠” 

Schneeplestein pursed his lips, feeling a little scared again. There was seriously no point trying to fight back Anti so why did he keep trying…? “... Yes, master” He muttered. Saying such thing made him feel so humiliated. A few minutes ago it felt fine because he was feeling so much pleasure he didn’t give a shit about anything else but this was entirely different. 

Anti grinned widely, content with this reply. “T̴hat's͜ ̡muc͠h bȩt͘ţȩr͏” He said as he lightly pushed Henrik away so the man could go fetch his pants finally. 

Jack found himself staring at the lights of the living room with a poker face. If the lights were back to normal that must have meant those two were done already, right? He really hoped so. Urgh. He couldn’t really imagine Schneeplestein and Anti having sex because… well. They practically had the same face except hairstyles and beards were different. Same went for the hair colors. Still, the thought was very unpleasant. He waited a little before going there though, in case they were doing… something else. But sooner or later he knew he had to go back in case they wanted to get out. After this it wasn’t possible those two were still mad at each other, right? Sex always fixed everything…

“Uhm- do you think they’re… done?” Jackie approached Jack from behind, looking just as uncomfortable as him. The brown-haired felt so sorry for the hero though. He was supposed to watch out for two guys that wouldn’t stop fighting each other, not hear them fuck each other. 

“Man, I don’t even know. Probably? Maybe?” Jack made a pained face as he shrugged and he patted Jackie’s shoulder, sighing. He really didn’t want to go, he preferred to actually wait an hour or two more just in case but what if the lights turned green again… urgh… damn it. “We should check on them just in case. Even if they were doing what you know they were doing, I still don’t trust Anti with Schneeps.” Jack shook his head and closed his eyes. “What was I even thinking?”

Jackie looked down for a second before looking back at Jack and shook his head, shrugging as well. “It’s okay Jack, you couldn’t have known. It wasn’t your fault! It was definitely no one’s fault except… Anti’s and the Doctor’s!” He said, really determined about his words. 

“I mean, maybe?” Jack raised an eyebrow, rubbing his beard. “They might have… I dunno… made up? In a way? We can later see if Schneeps is injured or something. If he is, Marvin can fix him up as well” He said with a nod.

Jackie shrugged again. “I guess…”

The two of them went back to the basement and stood in front of the door, quiet. None of them were hearing anything at all, just a few steps approaching and getting away from time to time. Jack guessed they were done with their own stuff and now they were just waiting for the door to be opened up. The brown-haired reached for the key that was inside his back pocket and approached the door, unlocking it. And there they were. Scheeplestein seeming completely fine, walking around with a hand on his hips because they felt sore and they hurt, and Anti patiently waiting sitting on the mattress with a neck that was covered in dried blood. 

“We͟ll̷ lo͏o̵k̕ ̴wh̨o͟'̡s̢ back” Anti looked up at the newcomers and stood up from the mattress with a smile. Finally, he was able to get out. Goddamn that took long. Too long. Hopefully this wouldn’t happen again, although even if it did… and he got locked up with Henrik again… he would know what to do.

“I swear I vill do a massacre if I get locked up viz zis demon again” Said Schneeplestein, quickly approaching Jack and pointing at his face very closely. “Starting viz you, my friend” He grumbled quietly, still mad at the fact that Anti humiliated him. It was all Jack’s fault!

“Hey get your finger out of my face, Schneeplestein” Huffed Jack, pushing Henrik’s hand away. “I’m not the one who had sex with you” He said giving Anti a glance, crossing his arms, clearly offended by the Doctor’s statement. 

Schneeplestein squinted and stared at Jack in silence for a few seconds before huffing and going to the bathroom to clean himself, purposely bumping into Jackie’s shoulder and making the young hero squeak in surprise.

“Ow, the hell?” Jackie scowled rubbing his shoulder, even if it didn’t hurt. “Why is he also mad at me? I was just doing what I was told to do.” The hero grumbled, upset by the fact that Schneeplestein was angry at him. Because he was his friend! And Jackie didn’t like it whenever his friends were mad at him. 

Anti came out of the room, still smiling widely. He approached the upset boy and leaned to his height, patting his head. “H͡e's ̢m͢ad̢ a̵t̕ ̴e͘ve͘r̨yo̵n͘e̢, J̧acki̡ebo͞y̛.̨ ͠Do̸n͞'t ͠m͏in͡d him̷. Ḩe'l҉l get̶ ̢over̶ it” He assured, even if he himself wasn’t even sure about such statement. 

Jackie looked up at Anti with hope in his eyes. Despite not liking him much, he had to admit he did appreciate his support. “Schneeplestein is my friend so I hope that’s true” He muttered.

Anti stared at Jackie in silence. That look his eyes had… was definitely something. The black-eyed smirked and Jack noticed the smile, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Jackie. What was going on here? Why was Anti smirking for? It was probably nothing… With a few more pats, Anti moved away from Jackie, walking in silence to his own room. Jack and Jackie turned and watch him leave, Jackie sighing and hugging himself, rubbing his own arms. Jack looked at him.

“You okay there buddy?” He asked.

Jackie pursed his lips and shook his head a little. “I don’t know, I… urgh, today has just been really weird… and bad... especially weird… I just want to go to bed and hide until dinner time… or maybe I’ll hang out with Marvin, I don’t know”

Wow, poor dude. He was probably the most affected by this. The other egos didn’t seem to pay much attention to this or even show signs that they cared about this. However Jackieboy-man was the one that expressed more emotions so maybe this was… normal? He had no idea. “It’ll be okay. You’ll get over with it too, don’t worry about it” Jack patted the young man on the back. 

“Yeah… Eventually” And with a shrug, Jackie left to find Marvin, leaving Jack all alone in the hallway. 

Jack sighed and scratched his beard, making his way back to the living room. “Man… I really have a bad feeling… the hell is Anti planning now?” He muttered to himself.


End file.
